The Demon Bride
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: The pain and humiliation .. Cover a prince who could not resist .. Satisfactory pain .. When the blood was flowing in the prince's throat .. When humiliation and the pain would end forever ..


" _**The Demon Bride"**_

_**Author: Mariya Himeya**_

_**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Pairing: Kaname K.x Zero K. -Vampire Knight-**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Mature. Please click back if you're not sure to read it..**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Summary: The pain and humiliation .. Cover a prince who could not resist .. Satisfactory pain .. When the blood was flowing in the prince's throat .. When humiliation and the pain would end forever ..**_

_**Please read and enjoy with your way..**_

_**-xXxXx-**__**  
>You are mine forever ...<br>I will not let you go ...  
>I'll make you be in this everlasting humiliation ...<br>My silver roses..**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

"_Aaakh.. Kh.."_ samar-samar terdengar napas seseorang. Suara itu bahkan tak mungkin terdengar dari jarak satu kaki. Seorang pria terkulai lemah di atas ranjang mewah seorang bangsawan. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, hanya selimut yang bernoda darah merah tua.

Seminggu telah berlalu, seminggu sudah ia berada dalam siksaan dan penghinaan ini. Seolah derajat kebangsawanannya tak lagi berati bagi diri itu.

Seorang pangeran yang seharusnya menerima kehormatan, hanya dapat terbaring pasrah menunggu setiap malam. Atau, saat majikan yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya menginginkannya bermain dalam permainan kasarnya itu.

Dibalik kain bernoda itu, ia menangis dengan pasrah. Di tengah suasana ruangan yang gelap hanya terdengar suara tangisan samar yang memilukan telinga.

Suasana kamar yang begitu berat, meragukan siapapun yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun, seorang pelayan wanita yang ditugaskan mengurus kamar tak dapat menolak tugasnya. Ia pun masih berdiri bergetar di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Ia yang telah menetapkan hati mengemban tugas itu, mendorong pintu kamar perlahan.

Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju. Masuk ke dalam kamar beratmosfer berat dan gelap itu.

Bibirnya bergetar. Sang pelayan pun menekan saklar lampu yang berada di dekat pintu. Hatinya ketakutan melihat noda merah di atas kain putih yang berantakan itu.

Sang pelayan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. Dimana seseorang yang terluka hanya dapat menangis dalam kesunyian, yang bahkan untuk membuka matanya pun ia tak sanggup. Perlahan pelayan itu menggapai selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemah itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia menarik kain yang tak lain adalah selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Zero.

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi merahnya. Pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan untuk dilihat.

Sesosok tubuh polos terkulai di hadapannya, penuh luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh itu. Seorang pria dengan mata setengah tertutup itu, melinangkan air mata membasahi bantal yang juga penuh dengan noda darah itu.

Sang pelayan yang tak sanggup melihat itu, hanya menangis diam dan menutup matanya dari pemandangan itu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan lain yang bertugas mengurus dan merawat sang pangeran muncul. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ragu, tak seperti pelayan wanita yang pertama. Lalu segera memulai pekerjaannya.

Pertama melepaskan beberapa benda yang masih mengikat tubuh itu, kemudian menelentangkannya, lalu menyekanya perlahan dengan air hangat yang telah bercampur ramuan dan minyak wangi yang berbau sangat harum. Membersihkan rambut perak itu dengan air hangat tersebut sampai semerbak bagaikan padang bunga.

Paramedis juga ikut bagian dalam ritual pagi itu. Mereka mulai memeriksa tubuh itu, mengobati bagian yang terluka. _".. Disgusting.."_. Terdengar suara bisikan beberapa orang menyindir tubuh Zero.

Sang pasien yang juga mendengar suara-suara itu hanya diam menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Tak peduli dengan sindiran bahkan hinaan orang-orang itu tentang keadaan dirinya. Semua orang yang menganggap dirinya menjijikan tak mengerti apapun yang ia rasakan. Bukan maunya menjadi milik pangeran itu.

Seseorang yang juga bagian dari paramedis mengobati bagian bawahnya dengan lembut, ia seorang pria yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Hanya fisiknya yang sebaya, namun usia mereka sudah bisa dipastikan berbeda jauh. Karena keindahan fisik sang pangeran yang bangsawan vampire itu tak akan termakan usia.

"_Nngh! Akh.."_ suara rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibir itu dan sedikit air mata tak terasa telah menetes dari matanya, kembali membasahi wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"I-I'll try to be more gentle, Master..". Seorang pelayan yang mengobatinya itu merasa kasihan dan mengobatinya dengan perlahan-lahan. _"nNNgh.._". Suara yang terdengar sangat lemah itu, terdengar lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit saat beberapa bagian sensitive tubuhnya itu mulai di sentuh.

Kapas dan perban yang basah karena cairan merah, tampak saat ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kiryuu-sama, we're leave now." dirinya menghembuskan sedikit napas lega mendengar itu. Pengobatan dan semua pelayan telah selesai mengurus ruangan itu dan dirinya. Sekarang hanya ia yang berada di kamar itu, sendirian memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, masih adakah penghinaan yang lebih dari ini untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu berusaha duduk dengan tegak di atas ranjangnya, dan mulai berdiri walau dengan menahan rasa sakit dan perih saat ia berjalan. Ia menatap melalui jendela kaca besar yang terletak menghadap matahari pagi itu. Membebaskan tatapannya keluar jendela yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sepotong kaca dengan dunia luar.

Tatapan cantik itu terlihat kosong dan menderita.

Setelah cukup merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari, ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kamar tersebut.

Di depannya terlihat sebuah jalan yang terbentang dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri, ke arah aula istana, yaitu pusat dari bangunan tersebut. Ia berbelok dan melangkah ke arah kiri. Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri jalan berkarpet merah marun dengan jalinan emas di pinggirnya itu.

Ia berhasil melalui aula tanpa berpegangan pada apapun.

Sampai di depan pintu aula istana itu ia berhenti. Para penjaga yang berjaga di pintu itu segera memberi hormat, dan segera membukakan pintu yang sangat tinggi itu. Mereka tahu tuannya itu senang berjalan-jalan di taman istana untuk menikmati pagi yang sejuk diantara mawar merah berduri tajam yang tertanam di kebun bunga itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Terasa begitu sejuk dan segar di paru-parunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Perlahan menelusuri taman bunga yang dominan di bagian mawar merahnya itu. Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan di atas tanah berumput hijau. Tercium wangi embun pagi yang menyatu dengan semerbak wangi bunga.

Terlihat beberapa tukang kebun yang sedang merawat tanaman. "Kiryuu-sama.".

Mereka hanya memberi salam dan hormat saat sang pangeran melewatinya. Tak ada yang berani menatap wajah bahkan matanya, karena ia telah menjadi milik seseorang yang paling berkuasa di negeri itu.

Ia pun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dengan langkah pelan ia menjelajah taman yang membentuk labirin mawar yang tak berujung. Hampir semua orang tak dapat mencapai ujung dari labirin tersebut. Tapi Zero berbeda, menggunakan insting vampirenya yang semakin tajam ia menemukan jalan keluar dari semua jebakan itu.

Ia telah berjalan cukup jauh samapi di tengah taman, dimana mawar merah tumbuh dengan lebat. Ia pun berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya ia seorang. Ia memandang ke bawah lalu mulai melepaskan alas kaki yang dikenakannya. Kali ini ia dapat merasakan basahnya embun pagi dibawah kakinya, serta rumput hijau yang sedikit kasar namun perlahan berubah lembut saat ia berdiri di atasnya.

Tak sadar ia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas membiarkan sinar matahari menembus permukaan kulit pucatnya. Melentangkan tangannya bagai sayap malaikat yang terbang bebas di langit yang luas ini, berharap dapat terbang ke mana saja. Perasaan ingin keluar dari istana itu begitu kuat, namun ia tak mampu melepaskannya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, membuatnya masuk ke dalam dunianya. Dunia yang sunyi dan sepi. Terbawa perasaannya, ia berlari kecil bagaikan seorang anak yang bermain di taman tanpa belenggu.

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Red .. red .. and red ...**_

_**Something precious ...**_

_**Coloring all the plain with its beauty ...**_

_**The colors you'll never find ..**_

_**Blood red roses and fresh ...**_

_**Color that will be reaped by a prince ...**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

'_Srak'_ konsentrasinya pecah, lamunan dan imajinasinya buyar sudah, mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Rupanya yang membuat semuanya buyar adalah robekan kecil yang memanjang di bagian lengan kirinya.

Lengan kiri kemeja putih panjang itu kini berubah menjadi semerah mawar tua. Rumpun duri mawar itu benar-benar tajam. Luka robeknya pasti cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu. Tanah di sekitarnya berubah menjadi kehitam-hitaman karena tetesan darahnya. Sedangkan bunga-bunga dan dedaunan mawar terkena cipratan darah segarnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu memandangi lengan kirinya yang sedikit terkoyak karena duri mawar di taman itu. Membiarkan darah segar yang mengucur terus menetes membasahi lengan dan tanah yang ia pijak. Ketakutan mulai menghias wajah itu, bukan rasa sakit yang ia takutkan, melainkan saat seorang vampire mulai menyayat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan kuku tajamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kepalanya mulai terasa berputar dan pandangannya memudar, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kembali ke depan pintu utama aula.

Para penjaga yang mulai menyadari tuannya itu terluka, segera berlari ke arahnya dan memanggil bantuan.

Seorang penjaga yang sudah berlari duluan menopang tubuh yang hampir ambruk itu. "Kiryuu-sama!". Lalu dengan sangat berhati-hati membopong tubuh itu ke kamar dengan bantuan penjaga lain.

_**Di kamar itu lagi, sang pangeran kembali terbaring lemah... **_

"_..yuu.. Kiryuu-sama..?"_ terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dan menemukan pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Setelah memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu titik, ia mencoba menatap sekitarnya. Seorang pria yang terlihat sebaya dengannya berdiri di sampingnya, ia orang yang sama yang mengobatinya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Dia adalah seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atasnya.

"How do you feel? Your arm were hurt, what was happened to you?". Ia bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir pada Zero yang masih merasa sangat lemas.

"Hh.. Roses.. Uhh.. My.. head.." Zero yang berusaha membuka mulutnya itu kembali memejamkan matanya, rasanya tubuh itu tak kuat lagi walau hanya untuk membuka mata.

Ia pun tenggelam dalam alam tidurnya. Alam yang sangat dalam, dimana ia tak dapat lagi mendengar apapun di luar sana. Hanya suara napas beratnya yang terdengar. Terhanyut dalam kesunyian, kenangan masa lalu membayangi mimpi buruknya...

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Flashback: ON**_

Kedua klan vampire harus bersatu karena ikatan di masa lalu...

Kepala Kerajaan White Clan menemui ajalnya tak lama setelah Kepala Kerajaan Black Clan pergi mendahuluinya. Hal ini menjadi suatu perdebatan diantara dua klan vampire itu. Kalau saja keduanya tak lahir di waktu yang sama..

**2000 tahun yang lalu...**

Muncul makhluk hidup menyerupai manusia. Namun fisik mereka jauh lebih kuat dan sempurna dari manusia biasa. Semula mereka dianggap sebagai makhluk yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Namun manusia tetaplah makhluk yang dapat bertahan paling baik di muka bumi ini. Vampire memiliki suatu kelemahan, mereka tak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa meminum darah dari makhluk hidup lain. Vampire yang sadar akan hal itu mulai mempererat hubungan dengan manusia. Manusia yang memiliki akal budi tentunya tak dapat begitu saja membiarkan makhluk ciptaan-Nya menderita. Namun beberapa pemberontak dari klan vampire muncul dan membentuk klan vampire lain, menjadi White Clan dan Black Clan.

Suatu hari pertempuran besar pecah diantara dua klan vampire itu. Pertempuran itu juga disebabkan oleh Black Clan yang melanggar perjanjian yang sudah disepakati berabad-abad. Mereka melanggar perjanjian untuk tidak memangsa sesama vampire dari kedua klan.

Perang itu berlangsung selama 3 tahun. Yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Black Clan, yang berhasil memusnahkan hampir setengah dari jumlah vampire White Clan. Karena kekalahan di pihak White Clan, mengharuskan klan tersebut mengikuti perjanjian yang dipaksakan klan musuh atau klan mereka benar-benar akan dimusnahkan.

_**Isi perjanjian:**_ _"1. Black Clan sebagai pemenang berhak mengajukan segala tuntutan kepada White Clan. 2. Untuk mencegah terjadinya perang yang merugikan kedua klan, kedua klan harus bergabung menjadi satu. 3. Black Clan dan White Clan akan selalu ada untuk memimpin keseimbangan di bumi. __**4. Penerus tahta dari kedua klan harus bersatu untuk menjaga ikatan persaudaraan diantara kedua klan.**__"_

Selama 2000 tahun itu kedua klan terus mengikuti perjanjian yang ada. Dari tahun ke tahun pernikahan antar kedua penerus tahta dapat menyatukan ikatan kedua klan dalam damai.

Namun, suatu hal janggal terjadi saat penerus tahta ke-20 dari dua klan lahir. Permaisuri dari kedua klan meninggal dalam waktu yang bersamaan setelah masing-masing hanya melahirkan seorang putra penerus tahta. Penerus White Clan bernama Zero Kiryuu dan dari Black Clan bernama Kaname Kuran.

Seharusnya kedua klan tak mungkin memiliki dua pangeran, haruslah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Entah kutukan apa yang menimpa kedua kerajaan ini.

Bagaimana kelanjutan klan keduanya, jika keduanya seorang pangeran?

Dengan terpaksa White Clan mengajukan seorang putri bernama Yuuki Kurosu, saudara jauh Zero untuk menggantikannya. Namun pertukaran ini segera ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Kaname Kuran, pangeran Black Clan, memaksa White Clan menyerahkan penerus tahta yang asli, Zero Kiryuu.

White Clan hanya dapat menerima kenyataan itu. Dan Zero, putra tahta harus mengalami yang lebih nyata dari itu.

_**Flashback: OFF**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

"_You are mine, Zero..."_.

Zero terbangun dari tidur siangnya dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "hhh.. hahh.. haahh.." dengan meremas dadanya ia berusaha menarik napas panjang dan mengaturnya perlahan-lahan. Ia teringat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pangeran kegelapan.

Hanya suara yang terdengar dalam dan rendah milik Kaname yang paling membekas di telinganya, serta tatapan dingin dari kedua mata Kaname yang tajam menatapnya. Tentunya selain pengalaman mengerikan dari _'bloody sex' _nya dengan pangeran itu.

Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, memposisikan tubuhnya lebih tegak dengan sandaran beberapa tumpukan bantal. Luka di seluruh tubuhnya sudah sembuh, juga luka di bagian bawahnya itu. Yang pastinya disebabkan kekasih sekaligus majikannya itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam kegelapan kamar itu. Entah merenung atau hanya melamunkah ia.

Ia mulai merelekskan posisi tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Meremas tubuh rampingnya yang entah kenapa merasa kedinginan. _"Kaname.."_. sengaja atau tidak, sadar atau tidak, ia menyebut nama 'Kaname' dengan perlahan. Lalu kembali menutup matanya.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"Nng?". Perlahan ia membuka matanya, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan lembut. Matanya tak dapat menangkap sosok apa itu, ruangan kamar semakin gelap dari sebelumnya. Namun saat ia mencoba bangun dan duduk , tapi sesuatu yang berat menghalanginya bergerak. Saat ia lebih berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, terasa uap panas yang mengelitik telinga kirinya.

"Zero..".

Deg! Jantungnya seolah berhenti untuk sesaat. Mendengar suara 'itu' memanggil namanya. Yang tak lain adalah Kaname yang sengaja menduduki tubuh Zero untuk menahannya bergerak.

'Klik!'

Sekejap cahaya muncul. Membuat mata Zero silau karena terangnya. "Kaname..!". Ia memandang mata Kaname yang sudah sejak tadi memandangnya. Mata itu meliriknya dalam seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"I want you and I wanna do it right now, Zero..". Zero mengerti apa maksud ucapan itu. Seorang vampire ganas diatasnya telah bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh idealnya. Pandangan Kaname berpindah ke tempat lain. Tangan Zero yang tak sengaja masih meraba dada Kaname itu membuatnya tersenyum ganas, tak sadar kalau yang tadi ia sentuh adalah dada vampire itu.

"You've been waiting for this moment, Zero..".

Zero yang dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari Kaname, bergerak sedikit mundur. Menundukan kepalanya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. Seperti biasa, Kaname memulainya dengan tenang. Dan Zero tak dapat melawan atau menolak itu.

Ia melumat bibir Zero, lalu perlahan tangannya melepaskan kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Zero perlahan-lahan. Zero sebenarnya kuat untuk memberi sedikit perlawanan pada Kaname, namun cara seperti itu malah dapat membuat Kaname tak sabar ingin menyiksanya.

"Nnngh...", dalam ciuman panas itu, Zero menatap mata Kaname dengan pandangan memelas tak berdaya. Sedangakan Kaname menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Belum apa-apa, taring vampire Kaname telah mengoyak bibir tipis Zero.

"Aaakh.. Kaname.. Stop it, please.."

Darah White Clan itu benar-benar manis. Kaname pun semakin menikmatinya.

Tangan Kaname yang lincah itu mulai membuka kemeja itu, membuat tubuh Zero polos seperti biasanya. Zero sendiri tak sadar saat Kaname melakukannya, mungkin karena pengaruh ciuman Kaname yang dengan paksa melumat Zero dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa di dalam rongga mulut Zero. Dengan kasar ia menarik kemeja itu, kuku-kukunya yang tajam tak terasa telah mengoyak permukaan kulit Zero. Lagi-lagi, pangeran itu diselimuti olah merahnya darah yang mengalir dari goresan kuku vampire itu.

Zero mulai terhanyut dalam permainan Kaname, mengabaikan rasa sakit saat jemari itu mulai menyayat tubuhnya.

Tapi yang ditakutkan Zero setelah ini... Ia berharap vampire itu tak melukainya seperti biasa..

_**-xXxXx-**_

Benar dugaannya, Kaname yang masih sibuk dengan mulutnya, mengikat leher serta kedua tangan Zero ke belakang. Ia mengikatnya dengan kencang di bagian lengan Zero dan menarik ikatannya lebih kencang. Membuat napas Zero tercekik, inilah yang membuatnya memar di pagi hari. Tubuh Zero reflek terangkat maju ke depan, hingga menyentuh dada bidang Kaname.

Keduanya saling merasakan detak jantung lawannya. Zero merasakan detak jantung Kaname yang tenang, sedangkan Kaname dapat merasakan detak jantung Zero yang berdebar-debar.

Selesai mengikat kedua lengan itu, Kaname berpindah ke bagian bawah perlahan-lahan. _"Kh!"_. Mengulum bagian samping tengkuk Zero. Membuatnya sedikit memekik saat merasa permukaan kulitnya terhisap dengan kuat. Meninggalkan noda merah seperti kelopak mawar kecil yang jatuh diatas permukaan kulit itu.

Saat bagian itu selesai, Kaname bergerak lebih rendah ke bagian dada Zero yang juga bidang. Karena keduanya laki-laki, tubuh mereka secara umum sama saja.

Namun Zero berbeda, ia dapat membangunkan hasrat vampire ganas itu. Kaname pun semakin tertarik padanya. Zero sangat sensitive oleh sentuhan, terlebih lagi sentuhannya. Karena ia menjadi orang pertama bagi Zero, tak ada yang dapat merebut Zero darinya.

Tangannya yang menahan kedua kaki Zero dilepaskannya salah satu.

Dengan lidah yang masih seru bermain dengan puting Zero, ia membiarkan tangannya bermain dengan bagian bawah Zero. _"Haakhh..! K-Kaname.. Not.. there.. Please.."_. Ia mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan di kejantanan Zero, yang kadang terlalu keras hingga Zero memekik kesakitan. Kaname mempercepat tempo gerakan itu, walau hanya sebentar gerakan itu dapat membuat Zero yang tak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah menikmati gerakan-gerakan itu.

"_..Zero.. Zero..."_

Suara bisikan Kaname terdengar penuh hasrat memanggil namanya.

"_..Nngk.." _Zero menahan suaranya keluar, menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah itu lagi. Kaname yang kurang puas itu segera mengubah posisinya, dengan spontan membalik tubuh Zero.

Kaname memaksa wajah Zero terbenam dalam bantal yang ditidurinya, menggerayangi tengkuk mulus itu. Tak sengaja rasa dahaga datang menghampiri kerongkongannya, tak hanya sekedar membuat noda merah, kali ini benar-benar membuat tengkuk mulus itu bernoda dan koyak. Kerongkongannya yang kering terpuaskan dengan cairan manis itu.

Tak puas ia melukai tengkuk itu. Pundak mulus itu pun segera menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Seperti biasa, Zero tak ingin menolak gigitan Kaname. Itu menyakitkan, sekaligus menjadi kenikmatan baginya.

"_Haakhh.."_ Zero yang terkejut saat Kaname memompanya lebih keras, tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan wajahnya itu terasa panas. Kaname yang masih melakukan itu, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya lagi hingga Zero dapat merasakan kulit mulus Kaname di permukaan punggungnya.

Seluruh tubuh keduanya kali ini benar-benar bersentuhan. Dengan kedua kakinya, Kaname membuat kedua kaki Zero lebih terbuka, memperlihatkan bagian pentingnya pada Kaname.

'_Blush'_

Dari balik kain yang menutupi pinggang Kaname ke bawah, Zero dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah menegang mendorong tubuh bagian bawahnya itu, membuat wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Zero tahu ini hampir waktunya.

Zero sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi, cairan yang sejak tadi ia tahan segera membasahi miliknya dan tangan yang masih terus bermain itu. Yah, kini tangan Kaname yang memompa miliknya telah basah dengan pelumas itu. Zero selalu merasakan penghinaan yang sangat dalam saat dirinya tak dapat menahan hasrat itu dan semakin ingin menikmatinya.

"_You're hard, Zero.. and mine almost ready too.." _

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Kaname, milik Zero yang telah terkembang bagaikan mawar itu serasa memanggilnya masuk.

Kaname yang sedari tadi menunggu saat-saat ini, mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegang itu dan segera menusuk Zero dengan kejantanannya tanpa persiapan apapun.

Erangan Zero terdengar memenuhi ruangan, terkadang para pelayan yang melintas di depan kamar kedua vampire itu dapat merasakan penderitaan Zero dari suara menyakitkan itu.

Kaname yang tak sabar, mengeluarkan cairan itu dalam tubuh Zero. Memenuhi seluruh rongganya, membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak.

"_Zero.."_

Proses _'In-Out'_ pun dimulai. Zero merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dari bawah. Kaname yang mempercepat gerakan itu menarik tubuh Zero ke belakang. Memaksa miliknya berada dalam Zero secara keseluruhan, menekan pinggul Zero ke bawah dan ke atas. Kaname menegakan tubuhnya dalam posisi berlututnya itu, sekaligus mengangkat pinggang Zero ke arahnya dan menekannya kebawah berulang-ulang.

"_..Haakh.. Hurts.. Heat..." _

"_..Hhh.. Kaname..!"_. Zero merasakan tulang punggungnya itu hampir patah karena Kaname menekannya dengan keras. Namun Kaname tak mempedulikan itu, ia malah lebih menekan Zero kebawah.

Pria yang terikat tak berdaya itu hanya mengeluarkan pekikan kecil saat kuku Kaname yang berubah tajam mulai menggores kulit pinggulnya, yang kelamaan mulai menerobos masuk menembus dagingnya.

Ia yang pasrah dengan posisi yang berubah-ubah dan kesakitan itu hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya, melirik Kaname yang berada di belakangnya. Masih mencoba memasuki tubuh Zero lebih dalam lagi, hingga batas kedalaman yang tepat.

Gerakan itu hampir membuat Zero tak bisa bernapas, kepalanya yang tadi pusing berubah menjadi panas dan ia merasa sedikit mual di bagian perutnya. Bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya itu telah basah oleh air matanya _"..Ka-Ka..name.. s-stop.. it.. please..."._

"_Khukhu.. Let me hear that voice, Zero..". _Suara Zero yang hanya terdengar berbisik itu semakin menggoda hasrat vampire Kaname untuk lebih cepat melakukannya.

'_Creak!'_

"_..KAAANAMEEee...!"_

Untuk yang ini Zero lebih tak dapat menahan teriakannya, dirinya merasa _'robek'_ dibawah sana.

"_Please, put.. it.. out.. Pain.. Kaname.. Haah.. Anngh.. Kaname.. Stop.. It.. Kaname.. nNggaahh.."_. Kaname tepat mengenai bagian terpenting yang dinantinya, untuk membuat Zero kesakitan, mendengar suara rintihan itu vampire yang mulai puas semakin senang dan gila. Kaname telah berulangkali melakukan itu, namun Zero masih tetap merasakan yang sama saat ia melakukannya.

Seprai yang baru diganti pagi itu kembali terkena cipratan merah mawar. Kini tak hanya cairan Kaname yang turun membasahi kedua kaki Zero, cairan merah tua itu ikut mewarnai kulitnya dengan indah, mengalir di antara kedua kaki yang mulus itu.

Kulit pucat itu kini bagaikan kanvas yang melukiskan ekspresi sang seniman. Kaname membuat Zero tampak lebih indah, tak hanya putih yang mewarnainya. Putih itu telah ternoda oleh warna yang kontras membuatnya tampak lebih menarik.

"_Haa.. Hhha.. Khaa... Khana.. me.."_ vampire yang lemah itu memanggil Kaname dengan napas terengah-engah. Sesaat Kaname menghentikan gerakan itu. Melepaskan gigitannya, menghentikan darah Zero yang mengalir di kerongkongannya terhenti.

"_Zero.. I'd never hear you called my name in many times before.."_ Kaname masih berbicara dengan nada bisikannya yang menggoda Zero.

Ia menindih tubuh Zero, kepalanya sangat dekat dengan wajah Zero, matanya menatap mata Zero yang indah berkaca-kaca.

"_Why with you?"_ tanya Kaname singkat_._

"_..Ka..na..me.. I.." _Zero yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya dapat membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Kaname masih memandangnya dan mencoba menerjemahkan gerakan bibi itu.

_..I.. Love.. You.. Kaname..._

Baru kali ini Kaname mendengarnya dari mulut pangeran itu.

Membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap wajah lesu di depannya yang memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang sangat lelah.

_..what did just you say? Did it true, Zero? With this pain and humiliation, did you still love me, Zero...?_

"_Only.. You.. Kaname.. Kuran.."_ mata perak yang menatapnya itu kini tertutup kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu.

Raut wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya, begitu tulus dan lembut. Ia bangun dari tubuh Zero yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas ranjang bernoda itu. Melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam Zero perlahan-lahan, melepaskan benda yang masih mengikat leher dan lengan itu serta merebahkan tubuh Zero yang lemas tak berdaya, meluruskan serta menyelimutinya.

Kaname jatuh dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Zero. Menutup matanya. Menenangkan pikrannya sejenak. Kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada seseorang di sebelahnya itu. Menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuh berselimut itu.

Ia menatap wajah itu sekali lagi. Membiarkan jemarinya membelai rambut perak yang lembut itu. Lalu melanjutkan di pipi yang berlinang air mata itu. Menghapuskan cairan kesedihan tang mengalir dari mata itu dengan jemarinya lembut. Membelai lembut luka memar bekas ikatan di leher dan lengan Zero.

Ia mengecup perlahan permukaan kulit yang koyak karena gigitannya itu serta bibir tipis nan lembut yang sangat cantik dengan warna merah mawarnya itu. Lalu memeluk tubuh yang penuh dengan luka dan darah karena cakarnya itu. Menenggelamkan kepala Zero dalam dadanya. Rambut Zero yang lembut dan beraroma mawar itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Selama ini ia tak menyadari perasaan pangeran yang selalu ia siksa itu. Ia merasakan napas Zero yang panas dan pelan. Kantuk pun menghampirinya, walau ia tak begitu lelah. Kedua pangeran itu tidur dengan berpelukan, manis sekali.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Keesokan harinya..

Cahaya lembut matahari menembus tirai memenuhi ruangan. Menghangatkan tubuh yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu. Si pemilik tubuh membuka matanya. Menemukan tubuhnya yang polos masih berada dalam selimut, semua luka dan noda semalam telah hilang dari tubuh dan ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia kenal. Orang itu berlutut di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"You're awake. How is your body?". Orang itu, Kaname yang lain.

Ia tak pernah melihat Kaname saat membuka mata di pagi hari sebelumnya. Wajah Kaname yang tampan tak terlihat dingin seperti biasa. Ia menatap Zero dengan matanya yang tajam itu. Kaname tiba-tiba menarik tangan Zero yang berada di bawah selimut, mata Zero sedikit berkaca-kaca saat Kaname menggenggam tangan kirinya itu. Pangeran itu menundukan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan tangannya itu. Bibir Kaname menyentuh punggung tangannya, sentuhan yang lembut.

Zero membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang pelan. _"Kaname.. It's.. rip down here.. like usual, after you did it.. I can't move well.."_

"Hmh.. Sorry for that.". Kaname hanya sedikit bergumam dan mengecup kening Zero.

"_Ka-Kaname?"_ Zero sedikit merasa aneh dengan kelakuan pangerannya itu, sebelumnya Kaname tak pernah melakukan itu, kecuali saat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang kasar di atas ranjang itu.

"It's about last night.. did it true, Zero?". Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zero ke arah lain.

Zero diam sejenak, mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidur itu, bersandar pada bantalnya. Menatap kedua mata Kaname. Kini wajahnya dan Kaname begitu dekat. Ia membelai lembut wajah Kaname, mengangkat wajah yang merasa bersalah itu. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Kaname.

Hanya sebatas kecupan dari bibir lembut itu yang Kaname rasakan. Perlahan Zero melepaskan Kaname darinya. Memeluk diri Kaname dengan lengannya yang ramping. Ia jatuh perlahan dari tempat tidur ke arah tubuh Kaname. Kaname pun segera menangkap tubuh itu.

Sekarang Kanamelah yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Zero. Pria yang memeluknya itu membisikan sesuatu di telinga kirinya.

"_..I love you, still love you till end.."._

Pangeran yang mendengar itu memeluk tubuh polos Zero lebih erat. Ia membalas jawaban Zero dengan suara lembutnya yang dalam.

"_..Then, I'll love you than anything in this world.."._

Keduanya itu kini merasakan kehangatan tubuh serta detak jantung yang berangsur-angsur menyatu.

Kaname menyibakan rambutnya yang menutupi lehernya. Memperlihatkan kulit yang belum pernah terjamah itu. Sengaja membiarkan Zero melihat itu. Membiarkan Zero menghisap cairan merah yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Napas Zero, menghangatkan tengkuknya. Terlihat taring Zero yang sudah bersiap membuat lubang menembus permukaan kulitnya.

Tepat saat taring itu mulai menembus kulitnya, Kaname dapat mendengar suara daging yang robek dan rasa panas yang menjalar di dalam kulitnya.

Zero menghisap cairan merah yang mengalir itu. Cairan yang terasa hangat dan juga manis itu tumpah ke permukaan kulit Kaname yang putih pucat. Zero menjilati cairan itu, seolah benda berharga yang tak ternilai harganya. Selama seminggu ini ia memang belum menelan cairan yang menjadi makanannya selama ini.

Sekali lagi Zero menembus permukaan kulit itu, Kaname menahan rasa sakit saat taring-taring itu mulai kembali menebus kulitnya.

"_..The pain, I always give to you.. It's hurts and pleasure.."_

Kaname membiarkan Zero memuaskan rasa dahaganya selama ini, karena ini pertama kalinya Zero menghisap darah Kaname. Darah bangsawan Black Clan itu tak buruk seperti yang ia dengar selama ini, melainkan sangat nikmat mengalir di kerongkongan dan tubuhnya mulai saat ini.

Kedua pangeran itu telah mengikat janji dengan darah mereka, untuk terus bersama hingga akhir hidup panjang keduanya..

_**-xXxXx-**_

_Kaname Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu adalah penerus terakhir dari kedua kerajaan itu. Ras vampire berangsur-angsur habis dimakan waktu. Namun keduanya tetap bersatu untuk selamanya. Menikmati kehidupan abadi mereka. Dimana manusia telah menguasai bumi yang luas ini, bukan lagi vampire. _

_Keduanya menyaksikan secara perlahan saat rasnya mulai menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Keduanya menyaksikan kematian kedua klan di depan mata mereka. Namun keduanya tak ingin membagi cairan yang berharga itu bagi mereka. Membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu menerima nasibnya. _

_Membiarkan cinta mereka yang tetap kekal menyelimuti satu sama lain. Menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama untuk selamanya.._

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Zero...**_

_**You are my prince ...  
>You chose to stay with me ...<br>There would be no lasting humiliation, just eternal love for you ...**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**-End-**_

_**A/N: Cutcuruut..! Aah.. It's End.. I did it! It has been a long time since I planned to make this fict.. Vampire Knight with those pair are Kaname and Zero.. **_

_**Review Please..**_


End file.
